Down to a Science
by Yuryu Ruasa
Summary: "Opposites attract, Takanori knew that. Weather it be in science or love, it was still a fact of life." Comment: I like the way this turned out, I spent the whole day listening to Moe-Sensei's (Moe-Sensei is my ex-gf) Playlist of Happiness, trying not to kill off anybody in the story.


Down to a Science

Opposites attract, Takanori knew that. Weather it be in science or love, it was still a fact of life. Takanori just wished for it to stay in science when it came to his life. And it did for the longest time.

When second term started, he was surprised to himself paired up with a new lab partner.

With a small sigh, Takanori awkwardly pulled on the long hem of his light pink cardigan before making his way to his assigned lab table.

His new lab partner wasn't what he was expecting at all. Instead of one of the school's know-it-all nerds, or another prep like him, there was the complete opposite to Takanori. His new lab partner obviously fell into the badass gang-boy, judging by his attire. Where Takanori had his white button-up and pink cardigan, the boy had a black t-shirt and thick black hoodie. Takanori's legs were encased by dark blue skinny jeans, the boy wore loose black jeans that had rips in the knees and a black bandana sticking out the front pocket. And propped up on the lab table were his feet, and on them were the most badass looking combat boots Takanori had ever seen. They made Takanori's studded high-tops look lame.

Another difference was their height. Even though the boy was already sitting (and slouching as well..), Takanori already knew that he was a whole head taller than himself. Takanori sighed for the millionth time that day and finally came to stand beside the lab table.

He sat in the open seat, placing his textbook, notebook and pens on the table before pushing his thickly framed black glasses up the bridge of his nose and waiting for the teacher to begin the new unit on Biology.

Time seemed to pass by too quickly for Takanori. Within the first week of the new term he had learned that his lab partner's name was Suzuki Akira and that he was friends with both Takashima Kouyou, and the ever annoying Shiroyama Yuu from his Geography class.

What Takanori found funny was that as soon as he knew Suzuki Akira's name, he was bombarded by all the rumours about his lab partner. The latest piece was that Suzuki was involved with a small gang of thieves and that's why he had the bandana with him. Another rumour claimed that he was gay and had been spotted in the Red-light district, walking into a brothel that was well known for having gay prostitutes. When the part about Suzuki possibly being gay came up at Takanori's lunch table, everyone besides him and Uke Yutaka was against it. Takanori wouldn't have a problem with his new lab partner if he was actually gay, considering Takanori had dated both boys and girls in the past, including his close friend Yutaka.

But over the last few months, they barely spoke to each other. By the third month, their gazes met often, both sets of eyes speaking volumes to each other.

Now it was about two weeks before they were to present their CAT to the class and they were given a topic from the Chemistry unit.

Takanori had invited Suzuki over to his house to work on the assignment until the early hours of the morning, when both of them would pass-out among the mess of textbooks, loose papers, and laptops.

As Takanori walked with Suzuki back to his house, he began thinking. He usually disliked summer, no school to keep him occupied for two months and no Akira...

Wait! Did Takanori just call his lab partner AKIRA?! Why was he feeling so sad about leaving Suzuki behind in favour of a two month break from the distractingly handsome boy who was currently walking beside him.

Takanori blushed at the thought, only to blush harder as he remembered the number of times their eyes had met and how everytime, he felt as if he could drown in the warm depths of the dark brown eyes.

But the thing that bothered Takanori to no end was that him and Suzuki were total opposites. He was afraid this whole opposites attract thing was beginning to apply to them. He wasn't finding comfort in the fact that he caught Suzuki staring at him in their English and Math classes. Takanori even saw the taller boy staring at him from across the school cafeteria, when Yutaka had casually leaned his head on Takanori's shoulder. It was an old habit from their relationship that refused to die but he didn't mind. But what Suzuki did that day caught Takanori's interest. Suzuki had glared at Yutaka.

Takanori felt like his brain was oatmeal. The clock on his ancient laptop read 3:28 AM, causing him to yawn loudly. His yawn was soon followed by Suzuki's. Takanori raised his bleary eyes over the screen of his laptop to meet the dark eyes of his partner who was currently sitting in a chair across the room, a textbook in his lap. Takanori's eyes remained locked with Suzuki's, he didn't even notice that the taller boy had set the textbook aside and come to stand in front of him until Suzuki took Takanori's laptop from his hands.

After placing the now closed laptop on the floor, the two teen's eyes met once again. Takanori looked up at his classmate, his bright blue eyes betraying all to the dark browns ones standing opposite to him.

Takanori didn't know how it happened but within the next few seconds, he found himself laying on his back with Suzuki hovering over his small body. He looked up at the larger boy wide eyes before a pair of soft lips were felt on his own full ones.

Takanori didn't dare move, neither rejecting or accepting the kiss that he and Suzuki were

sharing. But once he felt Suzuki's tongue slide along his lower lip, Takanori melted against his classmate's chest.

Takanori's arms wrapped around the broad shoulders of Suzuki, their lips and tongues moving in a sloppy but passionate dance.

The kiss continued until both boys felt as in their lungs would collapse from a lack of oxygen.

Suzuki and Takanori broke appart, panting heavily and staring at each other.

Takanori looked closely at Suzuki, whose blonde hair was a mess from Takanori running his fingers through it, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Takanori knew that if he were to look in a mirror, his own blonde hair would be a rat's nest and his cheeks as red as tomatoes.

"But Akira, we're different..." Takanori's breathless voice trailed off as he realized that he'd just slipped up. His mistake was quickly erased from his mind as he felt those soft lips on his skin, kissing lightly up his neck.

"Opposites attract." Akira replied lowly, slipping his calloused hands underneath the loose flannel button-up Takanori wore that day.

The smaller boy gasped at the pleasure that Akira's touch brought.

"B-b-but that only applies to science." Takanori stammered, his heavy breathing quickly turning into light pants.

With this, Akira smirked lightly, slipping a hand down to Takanori's belt buckle.

"If that's true, this is chemistry, babe..." Akira said smartly, licking up Takanori's neck and along his jawline.

Takanori could only respond with a soft moan.

If this was chemistry, he couldn't wait to learn more about science from Akira.


End file.
